


Welcome To Pandora Kiddos

by littleartemis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sexting, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: A collection of various ficlets/drabbles I've written for prompts on Tumblr, or just out of spur of the moment inspiration. Rating will vary from G to Explicit and will be either shipless/gen or shippy.





	1. Angel and Jack - gen - slice of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Pre-Mask Jack, slice of life.  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Jack and Angel

There was a low groan as he slammed his hand down on the alarm next to his bed, rolling over so he faced the ceiling. A momentary sense of  _pride_  washed over him, remembering where he was. That he was at the centre of Helios’ creation, that he’d  _proved Tassiter wrong_. Though it was all clouded by the annoyance of remembering that the pressure was being slammed down on him by Hyperion’s CEO. 

No matter how much he proved himself competent, Tassiter still found a way to belittle him. He just wanted to wrap his hands around the smug bastards throat and—

Shaking his head he pushed up to a sitting position. He wasn’t a killer, hell he couldn’t even stand the sight of blood. A heavy sigh left him, grabbing his ECHO comm and checking any messages that had come in during his sleep. Mostly check ins about projects, some of his underlings giving updates. 

When that was done he moved to the kitchen, smiling to find Angel already there. “Waiting for me, sweetheart?” 

She nodded, her curls (so much like her mothers…) bounced as she did so. “Can we have pancakes today?” 

“Of course,” there was a smile, patting her on the head as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

Jack’s eyes searched hers as he pulled back, frowning at the apprehension there. “Dad—” when he didn’t interrupt her, she sighed, wringing her hands. “Do I have to go into the angel core today?” 

So that was what was on her mind. He pushed her hair back, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head, resting his chin there. “No, just—” he couldn’t let her leave the apartment, not after what happened. Someone could hurt her, and he couldn’t lose her. Not like he’d lost her mother. “Just don’t leave here, alright?” 

He pulled back, eyes on hers, smiling when she nodded. “Yes, Dad.” 

“That’s my girl.” He took her face in his hands, brushing his thumb over her jaw. “I gotta go deal with Tassiter after breakfast, and check on the Eye of Helios. I want  _you_  to be good and check in with me alright?” 

 _I only want wants best for you_. 

The words rang unsaid, but they didn’t need to be said, he’d said them enough. Truthfully, he knew she could kill him just like she had her mother, even though he knew that she didn’t mean it. 

That she missed her as much as he did. 

It was why he kept her in the core, not just because her powers could reach out and find vaults, but because in the core she was safe. No one could hurt her, and she couldn’t hurt them. 

Pushing the thoughts from his mind he moved to prepare breakfast for them, adding a few fruits Angel liked to hers. Once done eating, he headed out to make sure reports were sent out to Tassiter. He grit his teeth as the image of Hyperion’s CEO was pulled up on his screen. 

“John—”

“It’s  _Jack_.” 

“Whatever,” he couldn’t help the scowl at that. He was the damned  _head of programming_. Yet Tassiter loved to remind him of just how little he thought of the man from Pandora. “The board—” oh now that had his attention, sitting up straight. “Wanted me to let you know they’ve—ugh—recognized your efforts on Helios. That you will be receiving a bonus for your work.” 

“Thank you sir.” The scowl was completely worth it as the call ended, though once Tassiter was gone from his screen he fell back in his seat, eyes closing as his head faced the ceiling. 

He was going to show that bastard one of these days. He was going to be a  _goddamn hero_  like he’d promised Angel. Was going to reform Pandora, and turn Hyperion into the great company it could be. 

And then Tassiter would finally be sorry for treating him like garbage. 


	2. Rhys/Jack - G - Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Rhys/Jack with Pre-Sequel Jack  
> Rating: G

He had a secret admirer, that was the simplest way of putting it. Each time he came back to his office, there was something new there. Usually coffee, snacks, something to help with the late nights. 

It always showed up while he was out of the office, and the CL4P-TR4P’s never told him who it was. He looked into just why and found their memory was wiped each time his admirer came around. Not just good with noticing what pastries Jack liked, or how he took his coffee, but damn  _smart_. 

Determined to figure out just who his little coffee fairy was, he made a plan, hiding in his office and sending a digi Jack out in his place so it looked like he’d left. It was a hit or miss plan, but damnit he was going to find this kid (if it was a kid. Maybe they were one of the cute girls from accounting?)

He was starting to fall asleep in his little nook when he heard the door to his office open, a voice speaking with one of the CL4P-TR4P units. 

“I’m just going to leave him some coffee, and then I’ll be right out.” The voice sounded masculine but he couldn’t be too sure, poking his head out of hiding a little to get a better look. “Man I hate having to explain this every time…” 

Jack had to stifle a laugh at that, a hand covering his mouth as he watched the lanky kid move to his desk. Slowly he stepped out of the shadows, heading over to where the other was standing (he  _did_  look young, damn, must be an intern). 

Looking over his shoulder, Jack smirked, seeing the coffee and doughnuts. “So you’re my little fairy.” 

There was a yelp, and Jack laughed, catching him before he fell over, though thankful he’d spoken up after the kid had put the coffee down. He had work on his desk that had a deadline on it, and while he wanted to find his fairy, he didn’t want it ruined. 

Even if he did have it all backed up. 

“J-Jack, sir, I—I can explain—” 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright kiddo, hell I’d have a crush on me too.” That seemed to hit the nail on the head, the kid was blushing now. Jack’s hands moved to the other’s upper arms, meaning to comfort him but then he took notice of something. 

He was missing an arm. 

Frowning he pulled his hand back before taking the prosthetic hand in his. “Well this is outdated. Hyperion didn’t provide you with a better one?” 

“I’m only an intern sir,” well he was right about that at least. “Was all we could afford since my parents had to pay for school too.” Jack held firm despite the kids squirming. “They also said they couldn’t budget upgrades…”

Now he was scowling, “bullshit. The company makes enough we can supply everyone with cybernetics. Know what, come back to my office and we’ll see about building you one of your own to whatever you need, alright? Oh, and what’s your name, kiddo?” 

“It’s Rhys, sir.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, going still when Jack took them from him. 

“Both eyes or just one that’s bad?” 

“Th-the left one, sir.” 

A nod, as Jack moved to his desk, pulling up an image of an eye. “It’s still in it’s prototype stages, but if you keep working here when it’s ready for human use, we can see about giving you one of these.” 

Taking his glasses from Jack, he moved over, awe in his eyes as he took it in. “Wow…” 

“I know, right? Hopefully it will be ready to launch soon. The ECHO eye. Hey, what’dya say you and I go get some coffee and talk?” 

“I don’t know—I wouldn’t want to pull you from your work, and I should report back to—” 

“Eh, don’t worry. Assiter can wait, and I’m sure your boss won’t mind if I steal you for a little while.” He clapped a hand on the kids shoulder, grinning as Rhys played with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Alright.” 

“Awesome, c’mon.” 


	3. Rhys/Jack - R - Jack's Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Rhys/Jack in Jack's chair.  
> Rating: R  
> Here there be daddy kink.

“C’mere kitten.” He felt a hand tugging at his pants, pulling him toward the other man, and Rhys can’t help it as his eyes roll upward. 

“ _Jack_ —”

The files in his hands are taken, set on the spacious desk as he’s set in the others lap. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Jack with a raised brow, clearly annoyed. Though he can’t deny, there’s a thrill of excitement at being with Jack like this. It was something he thought he’d only ever  _dream_  of, but now he held Jack’s attention. 

 

“C’mon princess, how about we do something more fun.” A hand smoothed over his thighs, fingers dipping teasingly between them, making his breath catch in his throat. 

“We should be working on—” 

“Work, work, work. All work and no play—” 

“Makes Jack a dull boy, I know. But you seem to be getting more play than work done.” Why he’d agreed to the entire running Hyperion with Jack, he didn’t know. Especially as the man was more focused on having fun since getting a new body than actually fixing Hyperion. 

“Only enjoyin’ myself kiddo. ‘Sides, I don’t see you complaining.” There was a raise of his brow, hand palming at the front of Rhys’ pants, making the younger man’s breath catch. “Yeah, y’like that baby?” His eyes fell closed, hips rocking into the touch, unable to bite back a whine as Jack’s hand pulled back. “C’mon, you know what to do—”

Fuck, he both hated and loved these games. Eyes opening as they narrowed almost defiantly on Jack’s. He could pull away, climb out of Jack’s lap now, grab the files and remind him of work but…

Instead he shifted so he was diagonal in Jack’s lap, moving to mouth at other’s neck, metallic fingers dragging down Jack’s chest. “Please, Daddy.” His voice was low and sweet, kissing his adam’s apple and delighting in how it bobbed as the man swallowed  _hard_. 

“Fuck, kitten.” The ball was in his court for only a moment, but as fast as he gained the power, it was stripped from him. Strong hands picked him up, sitting him so his back was flush with Jack’s chest. Those same hands then moved to push his pants down as his neck was kissed, leaving him squirming in the others lap. 

“ _Jack_ ,” he could only whine as he was prepped, knowing it was going to be a stretch even with prep. Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_  Jack was huge and he still had to get used to it. The feeling of Jack’s girth stretching him wide as he was set down in the man’s lap, chest heaving as those arms held him tight. Whispering filthy things in his ear. 

Jack’s name had become a prayer on his lips, though who he was praying to he wasn’t sure. Maybe he was praying to Jack and the other man had become some demented god to him. Either way he repeated it on and on as Jack lifted and lowered him on his cock, reaching back to run fingers through the man’s sex addled mess of hair. 

When it was over he was left to just lay there almost limp in Jack’s arms, humming contently. 

“So, what was that about working?” 

“Mnn, fuck you.” 

“I think I already fucked you, princess.” 


	4. Rhys and Jack - G - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Jack jealous of Rhys' crush on Zer0.  
> Rating: G  
> Shippy if you squint.

“So what was all that back there about?” 

“The death race?” 

“No dummy,” Rhys had grown used to this. Jack randomly speaking up even if he’d only shown up hours before. Yeah, Vaughn kept looking at him, but his friend at least knew what—or who—he was talking to. “Your goo-goo eyes at that bandit.” 

“Oh you mean Zer0. He’s a vault hunter, Jack.” 

“Doesn’t Jack  _hate_  vault hunters?” Vaughn provided, looking over his shoulder at the other with a raised brow. 

“Freakin’ bandits, all of them.” 

“Yeah…he’s making that much known right now.” 

“But really, a vault hunter? Rhysie,  _cupcake_ , come on.” 

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, Zer0’s cool alright? I—well he’s awesome! I mean did you see him cut through that skag? And what he did to Bossanova? And oh man that trick with the double—” 

“ _Enough_!” 

“Oh now I get it, you hear that I’m ‘obsessed’—” he raised his hands to do air quotes. “And I’m creepy, but the moment you realize I might be into someone who’s beneath you, you get jealous.” 

“I’m not  _jealous_ , he’s just a freakin’ bandit is all! They’re all back stabbing, murderous—” 

“You sure you’re not talking about yourself?” 

“He doing that talk about how evil vault hunters are?” Vaughn was watching him now, even though he only got one half of the conversation, he’d worked at Hyperion about as long as his friend had. 

“Yep, predictable really.” Rhys straightened his back, “vault hunters are nothing more than evil, murderous, backstabbing assholes!” He mimicked before both of them doubled over laughing, the AI left to watch in narrow eyed rage. “Oh man but, Vaughn you should have  _seen_  him.” 

“Who, Jack?” 

“No, no— _Zer0_. You know that guy from when we lost the money? Oh man, he was so cool with his sword, and—” Rhys moved his cybernetic arm like he remembered Zer0 doing as he took down his enemies. “Just so  _awesome_!” 

“Hey, hey! I can be awesome too!” 

“You strangle people Jack, or shoot them in the face. Hey, if they’re lucky you throw them out the airlock and it’s a like—what?—thirty second death? But Zer0 cut through them, and he even snipered down some people!” 

“That was pretty cool,” Vaughn provided with a grin. 

Jack was staring them down with a murderous look, and for that Rhys was glad that he couldn’t actually touch them or they’d be dead. “I know right?” 

“Now you listen here you little—” 

Now Rhys was looking at the AI, his smile wide,  _beaming_  because he’d gotten under the man’s skin. It felt good really, to know he had Handsome freakin’ Jack’s attention. Even if it was an AI. To know that the man was  _jealous_  of his attention for someone else. 

“Jack, the chances of me getting a second look from him are zero, like his name. You can stop being so jealous. Besides he was busy chasing down something.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Rhys could only roll his eyes at that, “and he’s after the  _Gortys project_ , you know, that thing you and the girl with the hat have?” 

At the mention of it, Rhys pulled his piece of the slab from his pocket, looking at it. “Huh, well I guess I will see him again then.” 

The AI made a strangling motion at the air, and Rhys just laughed, moving to follow Vaughn who’d walked off. Oh this, this was going to be interesting at least. 


	5. Rhys/Jack - G - guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a convo with friends about Jack naming his guns after his exes/past relationships.  
> Past OC/canon   
> Rating: G  
> Ffamran is my OC

“This one’s Nisha, Moxxi…” his fingers dragged over the sleek surface of the guns in their place in the man’s weapons rack. Though Rhys’ eyes were on one separate from the others, that seemed to have an elemental shot, and cybernetic enhancements.

“What’s this one?”

“That one, my friend, is Ffamran.” Moving over, Jack picked up the gun, a holoscreen appearing which Jack inputted some commands into. Then in one sleek motion the R&D scientist that had been annoying the CEO before was now missing his head.

Rhys would have been upset had the man not been annoying him as well.

“I take it you really liked the one that gun was named for.” He caught Jack going tense out of the corner of his eyes. “Separate case for display, the fond look, the way you handle it—”

“He—he knew me before—”

That made Rhys go still, now looking at Jack again, the man having put the gun back in it’s spot, refusing to look at Rhys. “Before Elpis.” He looked from gun to Jack, and back. “Is he—?”

“He’s alive still, as far as I know. Down on Pandora. Works as a mercenary. I—keep tabs on him, or at least I did before I died, imagine he did the same. You would have probably liked him, he’s spirited, has cybernetics—”

Then it hit him, “you mean that assassin that would come to Helios to visit you? I heard all of security was  _terrified of him_!”

“Haha, yeah. Oh man I remember when they went on strike because Ffam kept killing them and leaving the heads outside of Assiter’s office. It got to where he was having to give them hazard pay .”

“Dude, you have a thing for the dangerous ones.”

“And yet here I am with you, princess.”

“H-hey!”


	6. Rhys/Jack/Tim - R - voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random gift fic; Tim/Rhys/Jack with Jack sending some explicit messages to Tim  
> May be expanded on later.  
> Rating: R  
> Daddy kink and praise kink

He’s laying on Jack’s bed post mission when he gets the message, ready to tell the CEO to  _focus on his job_. At least Jack hadn’t assigned him to be him for a day because he’d had an all-nighter again. But when he went to switch his communicator from Neko Atsume to the text window-

To say he was floored would be an understatement.

[from: Jack-Ass]: I want to see him deep throat a ten inch cock and see if he swallows like a good boy  
[from: Jack-Ass]: [Image of a young man wearing an asymmetrical suit with pin stripes and slicked back hair.]

Jack’s crudeness aside, the kid was pretty attractive, though probably one of Jack’s fanboys.

Another image followed of the young man looking flush, eyes wide, Jack likely having approached him at this point. Tim resisted the need to send Jack a text to ‘stop harassing his employees’. Though he lost focus, staring at this strangers lips, and how the bottom one looked like the kid had been biting it. 

[to: Jack-Ass]: shit I wanna see it now too  
[to: Jack-Ass]: also stop harassing ur employees

There was radio silence for a while, Tim internally hoping Jack had gone to work again while day dreaming of what those lips would look like on his dick. Without warning, his communicator went off again, this time with a video message from Jack.

Brows knit together, he opened it, only to find Jack’s dick  _inside the mouth of the young man they’d been talking about_. “Fuck.” It was said in unison with Jack in the video, a groan leaving the doppelganger as he watched this kid take Jack to the base of his cock. The CEO’s hand held him there, tears at the edges of the strangers eyes. There was the familiar sound Jack made when he was coming, and Tim groaned, watching this kid swallow it.

“ _Good boy._ ”

 _Fuck_ , Tim felt his cock twitching, pawing at himself through his pants as he watched Jack pull his cock from the man’s mouth, the remnants of come and saliva painting his face. “ _Such a good boy for Daddy. It’s okay babe, you can come._ ”

He wasn’t sure if Jack was talking to  _him_  or the pretty little treat, but fuck he came right there in his pants. 

Unfortunately the video ended there, but he had another message;

[from: Jack-Ass]: got a treat for you kitten, and dw I’ll finish work he’s all yours  
[from: Jack-Ass]: his names rhys btw xoxo

Tim didn’t know if he hated or loved Jack.


End file.
